


Smashed by large girlcock

by YELLOWSUPERCAR65



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, How Do I Tag, Large Cock, i think its breeding, small dom/ big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YELLOWSUPERCAR65/pseuds/YELLOWSUPERCAR65
Summary: Ella Brinkston is your usual office worker.Not to mention she's a closet kinklord, enjoys roleplay and her biggest fantasy is to get smashed by a large futa cock.





	Smashed by large girlcock

**Author's Note:**

> Quick editors Note here:
> 
> This is my first fanfic I ever wrote and english is not my first language.  
Hope you excuse some minor mistakes I may made.  
This is something I wrote whenever I felt like it.  
Neverthless enjoy the read.

Ella Brinkston is just your ordinary officer worker. Working from 8 till 5 and enjoying her freetime with relaxing at home and going to the gym two times per week. After working overtime again she just drops exhausted to bed. Todays work has been especially draining because one of her colleagues had to leave early and the completion of her documents were due today since the deadlines have been exceeded twice already. “Ahh this just sucks...“, murmured Ella after rolling around in her bed out of pure frustration. Her eyes gazing around the room and seeing herself in the mirror, noticing how worn out she looks Ella decided to take a shower in hope of some relief of stress and relaxing. Entering the shower and feeling the warm water on her pale skin is just what she needed. A hot shower and losing herself in her thoughts. Ella is a rather tall woman with 1,78m height and long toned legs, platinum blonde hair reaching her back, narrow crystal blue eyes and a slender yet somewhat curvy body she was sure a genuine eye catcher both for men and women. She has a perfect bubble butt thanks to her workout and a pair of D-cup breasts with rosy pink nipples. After her refreshing shower she turns on her PC and goes for one of her favourite activities: Role playing in online forums. This kept her sanity from this never ending cycle of repetitive work. Furthermore Ella had a fetish for futanaris, she's a slave for girlcock. Besides her having a high position in her company and being a department head, she loves to play the submissive bitch online.A ll in for the fantasy of being dominated by a futa with a big cock screwing her insides. Thus back to her role playing adventures. This time she is an elven noble with high prestige. Her counterpart is a maid from lower standards. “Screw me with that big cock of yours“ ,writes Ella in high lust. Her pussy already drenching her black panties and waiting with full anticipation for the answer: “Beg for it“, whispers the young maid in the nobles ear. “Please, please fuck me with that giant meatpole. I need it, I'm your bitch and only yours“ , types Ella with one hand and the other one already busy playing with her slit. Sticking two fingers in Ella imagines the vivid picture of her as a noble worshipping the maid's cock and begging for her to make a total mess of her. The thoughts of being pounded by a giant girlcock from behind is making her mind go blank. The imagination of the wet sounds, hitting flesh on flesh, grinding her insides out with that giant dick overcomes her with pure ecstasy and it's impossible for her to contain her orgasm anymore. Her inner walls clamping on her two fingers and spasming around it. Not even able to wait for her partners answers the session is already done for her. A pretty successfull one from her perspective. Down from her high Ella heads to bed for another day of work. These role playing sessions were the only thing which truly kept her sanity and out of serious boredom.

And the day starts again. The same routine. Alarm ringing, getting up at 7 AM, still sleepy in her black underwear, the sun shining on her pale smooth skin, stretching out and drink some coffee to get into the day. Two sandwiches for breakfast alongside with her coffee. Getting herself dressed. Wearing a black pantyhoses with a tight black skirt, a white tight blouse tucked into her shirt, black flat shoes and her hair tied up into a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. Afterwards leaving her apartment and heading straight to her car. The car rides are always relaxing since it took 20 minutes for her to get to work. Listening to moody lofi hip hop instrumentals always helped her getting slowly adjusted to the day more and more. Thus she always left a bit earlier than she had to. Enjoying the suttle music whilst driving and arriving 10 minutes earlier gave her some time to make herself ready. Getting another cup of coffee and booting up her PC and a bit of chatting with her colleagues was the only kind of enjoyable part of work. Since Ella is a department despite being 26 years old a lot of great things are expected of her. Naturally this brings a lot of responsibility and stress for her. Her company is in the textil industry active and she is leading the “sales department.“ Most of the time she is dealing with important partners who want to buy expensives textiles such as overly fancy bed sheets and special lines of designer bath textiles (towels, bathrobes, etc.). Her company running on an all time high with expotentially rising demand she can barely keep up with all the work and has to work a lot of overtime. But today it is a little bit different than usual. Rather than the normal morning, 30 minutes into work she is being called to the personnel department. There she is introduced to a young girl, looking no older than 16. “This is Anna O'Shea. She'll be working under your watch for two weeks and get a feeling of what it is to work like in an office. Surely you already know this since I've told you a week ago.“ Her face suprised as she totally forgot about what her boss told. All the stress and overtime work let her forget about the new trainees arrival. Ella still thinking about what her boss had said she made sure to get a closer look of Anna. She is rather a petite girl. Probably around 1,50m tall. She's wearing a black pair of jeans with an oversized sweater making it extremely difficult for her to get a better picture of her body proportions. Her shoulder-length ravenblack hair reflecting the lights and hazel brown eyes directly staring into the crystal blue eyes into Ella hers. “Everything fine?“, asks Mr Reyes as he realises Ella has been staring at Anna for a while now. “No everything fine just got lost in my thoughts for a bit..“ “Anna, nice to meet you. I'm really looking forward working with you.“, Anna her words full of shy excitement as she can't believe that that beautiful tall woman standing in front of her will be her supervisor for the next two weeks. Mr Reyes staring at both of them with an impacient look in his his to signalise to get back to work. Both of them understood what that glare of Mr Reyez meant and left to Ella's department immediately. The sales department is located on the 3rd floor of the building and is a big room with four other colleagues helping her out. There's always a desk left since it is being used to introduce new workers to the job and the perfect opportunity to give Anna a good rundown of the activies of hers and the company in general. Anna's job consists of registering small customer orders and registering new price lists in the system. Ella told her she doesn't need to hesitate if she has a question. After the rundown of Anna's awaiting work Ella picks up her leftover work from yesterday. Shortly afterwards she's thinking about the vivid imagination of yesterdays roleplay session. Knowing what kind of closet kinklord she is she can't stop fantasizing more and more about the one sided session during work. Her face turning into a slighty more red colour and her panties soaking up her honeypots leeking juices makes it impossible for her to concentrate on work. Standing up with a bright red face she makes her way to the bathroom. Locking herself in a cabine, taking a few deep breaths and trying to collect her thoughts. This hasn't been the first time this happened. Her fantasies about previous role play sessions have been wandering into her mind more and more. In combination with the piling up work it was impossible to keep a straight mind so the lust pent up and the role play sessions at home grew more vigour and intense. But she has to restrain herself at work and is the main factor to her more growing amount of stress. More or less of that she returns back to her duties. Checking up on Anna's work progress she notices that she has been doing quite good so far. No mistakes were made and she was working in a good tempo for a beginner. “You're doing good so far, keep it up“, Anna blushing as she was overwhelmingly happy to be praised by this absolute beauty of a supervisor. Noticing Ella's long toned legs hidden under the pantyhose just makes her ass highlight more. Absolute amazed by her bosses bombastic figure she can't avert her eyes from her walk with that hypnotising bubble butt of hers. “Back to work.“

Now it's 1 PM and it's time for the long awaited break. The large company building also posseses a big cafeteria for all employees. Ella and Anna sitting at a table together talking about their life. Anna talking about her last year of school and how everyone of her classmates has to do an apprenticeship like her. School has been very tough for her since it is her last year and she has to prepare for the final exams. It's a lot of added pressure for the young petite women because she's fighting with the permanent thought of failing her exams. “Don't worry, there's plenty of time. Even if you “fail“ your exams, heads up! There are many more opportunities after school.“ After hearing these encouraging words by her stunning boss, it wasn't certainly making her anxiety go away but it feels really nice to get some encouraging words. Also Ella is getting some steam by complaining about the current boom of her company. Explaining Ella why it is really good for the company itself but ends up for a lot of extra work and piled up stress for herself. “How do you get through this so easily?“, Anna asking with a rather interested face. “Somehow I just make it.“ Not to mention the “somehow“ are the closet kinklords RP fantasies and starts blushing up a bit. 45 minutes later and the break is over. “Time to get back to work“, sighed Ella knowing after getting some steam off her motivation went down to zero. Heading back to the office Anna can't avert her eyes from the stunning beauty. Totally hypnotised by that amazing bubble but of hers and the long toned legs beneath the pantyhose. Her tight fitting skirt in combination with her long legs just makes her amazing ass just stick out more and it's just impossible to focus on something else besides the beauty of Ella. 

Eventually nothing unusual happens till 5 PM. Everyone doing their usual work and then it hits Anna. Her parents aren't home till 10 PM and she forgot her keys. In absolute panic she starts calling her parents if they can pick her up. “Sorry, impossible.“, and the call ended. Apparently Ella happened to overhear the conversation of the young girl. “You can stay at my place till your parents come back.“ “Yeah sure.“, Anna still trying to process what she just have heard and more importantly, she gets to stay at that hotties place for a long time. Walking with Ella to her car it seems just like a normal car. Anna isn't very acquainted with car models and their brands so everything is kinda the same for her. Relaxing in her seat whilst her supervisor is driving it surely feels relaxing after a day of work since it is her first day of work she ever had. 

Arriving at her place Anna is growing more and more nervous. What is her apartment going to be like? Is it big? Is it modern? All these questions peak her curiosity even more. “Welcome to my little home.“ Anna entering the apartment nervous looking around and seeming suprised. It is a three room apartment of rather normal size besides Ella having such a high position in the company. Everything is super clean and every room is bright coloured. “If you want just go on the couch and watch TV. I'll bring us lemonade and strawberry cake.“ Anna doesn't really watch TV. She's more of the type to use her Laptop to watch her stuff. Completely online. It took unusual long for just bringing cake and lemonde. Shortly afterwards after thinking that Anna is completely amazed. Ella changed her clothes and is wearing a black T-Shirt and black yogapants. It just makes Anna notice even more how sexy her supervisors body is. Noticing her large breasts and seeing that bubble butt in those tight T-I-G-H-T yogapants she's about to lose her mind. Anna can't believe how nice her ass looks. “Sorry it took a bit longer. It's just impossible to walk around all day in that office fit.“ Anna didn't mind, quite the reverse, she loved the new outfit a lot. It just made her appreciate the sexiness of her ten times more. Putting the lemonade and cake on the table Ella sits next to Anna and turns on the TV. Since it's a smart TV she just starts up netflix and opens up the newest episode of her series she's currently watching. Anna laying on the couch in complete awe blown away by the sheer beauty and sex appeal of Ella, on the contrary Ella started to notice things aswell she couldn't before. A large bulge is cleary visible on Annas crotch. She couldn't see it since her oversized sweater covered it the whole day. It's impossible for Anna to look away from that sizeable bulging crotch. Her fantasies rushing through her mind whilst staring at Annas possible hidden member, Anna starts to realise it aswell where she is staring. After the realisation hits both of them they're turning bright red and start looking away from each other in full embarassment. “I'M SORRY FOR PEAKING OH MY GOD.“ “AH IM SO SORRY PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF IT.“ Both of them saying it out loud at the same time and coming to their senses back Ella takes the advantage. Completely overtaken by her thoughts and fantasies she thought that could be it. A futanari, a girl with a penis. Her absolute fantasy. Yet she has to be careful about approaching Anna. What will happen if she does it wrong but suddenly Anna starts speaking up. “I'm hard since the first time I've seen you. You're just way too beautiful and despite trying to focus on work as hard as impossible it was just impossible to think about you.“ Ella completey amazed by the words of the young girl and visibly fixated on that member of hers it's the time to be honest as well. “I've been longing for a girl like you since a long time.“ Ellas arousal and fantasies taking over her rational thoughts she answers: “It's my long desired fantasy to have sex with a futanari, especially with such a cute girl like you.“ Anna in complete awe trying to understand what just happened. This super hot woman wants to have sex with her. She can't believe it. “This must be a dream. This can't be happening. No! No way this absolute bombshell of a woman wants to fuck with me. NO WAY!“ Anna completely lost in her thoughts and just realising the hands on her crotch now. “Let me see it.“, Ella overtaken by horniness starts to rub on her womanhood (manhood? Womanhood?) more and more. “Yeah just a second“, Anna still feeling like she's in a perfect dream starts to unzip her pants and the large bulge in her black panties makes it just more visible how badly erect she has been over the whole day. Ella freeing the girlcock from the pantyprison, Annas large veiny member gives her a good slap across the face before she gets a good look at it. She's never seen a dick this big before. That young petite girl has a 23cm big cock with 14cm of girth aswell. A big vein running across the middle of her lengths accompanied by other veins and two egg sized balls hanging below. Her girlmeat looking like an extra appandage rather than a cock. Ella being amazed by the sheer size of Annas huge dick, she starts to touch her member and slowly rubbing it. “Oh my god your hands feel amazing.“, Anna groaning as Ellas starts rubbing her erect member. The intoxicating smell of Annas dick has got her pussy dripping wet already. “Just call me Ella“, with an erotic undertone whilst picking up the pace. “I wonder how that mouth of Ella feels like“, Anna thinking but not realising she's speaking her thoughts out loud. Ella taking her hand away from Annas throbbing member, she starts to lick her entire shaft before taking her tip in her mouth. Anna completely overwhelmed by the pleasure of Ellas mouth can't believe how nice it feels. Her slimy mouthpussy sucking on her tip has her feeling like she's floating on cloud nine. Eventually she starts bopping her head alongside her length but only can get ¾ of that massive girlmeat into her mouth. Her girth completly stretching out her mouth and eventually her gag reflex starts to come in. Unable to get her entire length down her throat she starts choking on it and strains of saliva run down her mouth. “Ella I'm so sorry.“, Anna apologizing before grabbing Ellas head and rather letting her take control, she's completely overtaken by the pleasure of a blowjob as she starts ramming her entire length down Ellas throat. Ellas eyes rolling back and gripping Annas thighs harder than before she starts moaning on the massive cock which greatly increased the pleasure of Anna. Her massive balls slapping against her chin and filling the room of loud wet slapping sounds, hitting flesh on flesh. Ella absolutely loves it. Being used as a fucktool for the young girl. This is what she has been looking for. Getting destroyed by a petite girl with a big cock. Serving as a cocksleeve “OOOOH MY GOD ELLA I'M GONNA CUM SOON OH GOD IT JUST FEELS TO GOOD.“ “Mmmphhh mmmmmm.“ Ella only able to moan on the tiny girls big cock as she's getting pounded and only getting used as a mouthpussy by her. One final thrust to bury her entire length in the blondes mouth and there it is. A thick load of semen lunging down her throat. Several spurts of thick semen travelling down her stomach. Unable to guzzle down her entire load, the rest of it running down her mouth mixed with saliva. After slowly removing her thick member of her mouth some bits of her orgasm land on the blondes beautiful pale face and oh my, what a sight for Anna. Her giant throbbing girlmeat still fully erect and shining with a mixture of saliva and cum resting on Ellas face she'll be sure to never forget that sight. Her thick erect cock resting across her face. Ellas messy face, the semen running down her mouth. Ella being wet like she never has been before. This was amazing for her. It were like her RP sessions. Getting dominated and used by a small girl with a giant meatstick. Ella giving her thick throbbing meat a long and slow lick across the shaft. She loves it. She's in love. That submissive look in her eyes worshipping the entire length and beautiful balls of her. Seeing that look on her face a new inferno awakens inside of Anna. She wants to breed that woman. Make her her bitch. Make her remember her cock. Filled with these new fantasies and thoughts Anna gets a picture of what Ella wants. It has been clear to her when she saw those worshipping eyes and that seductive lick across her shaft. Ella wants to be her bitch. Her breeding tool. Her obedient cocksleeve. Yet Anna is totally inexperienced and doesn't know how to dominate a person since she's a virgin and never even thought of dominating someone or making them submit to her. It's a new territory to explore her new found fantasies and it happens to be that she found the perfect partner for it. Anna having something in mind asking Ella to bend over the couch. She's laying her body across the couch with her ass pointing up. Anna almost drooling at that sight of her and her thoughts overflowing what she wants to do with her. She has that absolute hot woman submitting to her to the fullest. She can do everything what she wants at this point. “Please just fuck me already.“, Ella fully overtaken by her lust just wants to be utterly destroyed and dominated by Annas giant girldick but Anna has other things in mind. She always wanted to eat out another woman. Always thinking what it would be like and now theres the chance. “Not yet Ella.“ Her disappointment clearly visible but her curiosity even bigger since Anna has something up her sleeve. Anna slowly creeping up to her ass and grabbing both cheeks to play with them it feels like absolute heaven for her. “Oh.My.God.“, the only thing Anna can think of whilst playing with her ass. Her ass is larger than expected. Grabbing and slapping them. She just wants to bury her face in, which she does. Burying her entire face in that unexpected fat toned ass of hers is like a dream. She never wants to remove her face from that godly ass. Anna wouldn't mind suffocating in it. Also noticing how wet she's gotten. The smell of her pussy drives her almost over the edge. Removing her face and pulling down the yogapants till her ass is exposed but her entire upper body still embraced by it. Anna in complete awe. Her well toned bubble butt seeming even bigger after being freed. Pulling down her black panties she's rewarded with a tight slight completly drenched in her juices. Overly excited Anna buries her face in that fat ass of her and starts sticking her tongue into her tight slit. Her tongue going absolutely wild in her, Ella responding in moans to her lovemaking. “OH YES THATS THE SPOT.“ Annas tounge plunging in as deep as possible and making sure to remember that sweet taste of her honeypot. After 8 minutes and nonstop licking Ella reaching her climax. Drinking up all the sweet nectar and blessed by her taste. “Oh my goodness what was amazing. Please fuck me already. I want you to destroy me. Fuck me like an animal.“ Ella growing more impacient as she's longing for Annas dick to make a mess of her. Then Anna hits it. She can try that dom/sub thing she heard of when one of her classmates was talking about it. “Call me mistress and beg for it.“, completely not used to be in such a position yet she finds a lot of enjoyment being a “dom“. Ella getting even hornier and growing even more impacient answering in a full lustful and begging tone: “Mistress, please use this worthless pussy of mine to your wishing and do whatever you want to me.“ Ella completely lost in her fantasy she experienced in her RP sessions which came to reality without the fantasy aspect. Anna suprised by the self degradation getting a better picture how to go along with this new situation of being her dom. Ella lying on her stomach and across the couch, waiting for her mistress new command. “Get on your hands and knees and point your ass up.“, as Anna commanded Ella started to get on all fours and point her ass up. Since Ella is way taller than Anna she has to put her rear a bit down otherwise she's unable to stick her throbbing girlcock in her. Everything is ready and lined up, Anna grabs her cock and sticks her tip in the very tight slit. “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH.“ Anna already completely groaning and overwhelmed by the pure amazing feeling of just sticking her tip in. She never thought a pussy would feel that different from masturbating. It is an entire different sensation. It's not even comparable. Ella answering with loud moans as she's getting streched by her girthy tip. Slowly burying her cock each cm deeper in her pussy Anna realises just how tight and wet she actually is. Feeling like she's going to cum in her any second before she can bury her entire length in her. But she manages to get her entire length in and felt something penetrating whilst going deeper. Ella grunting and moaning as she buried her massive girlcock in her she's absolute overtaken by the pure feeling of getting her pussy stretched out and cervix penetrated by that petite girls overly big meatstick. Ellas tight walls clamping down on her entire length and never wanting it to let go she's becoming more unable to think straight. “OH MY GOD IT'S SOOO BIIIIIIIG!“, accompanied by heavy moaning she can only think of the pounding that is to come. Anna slowly starting to thrust and Ella rocking her hips back. At first it's really awkward and they're out of sync but after several thrusts both of them find their rythm. Anna grabs Ella by her hips and her thrusts are starting to grow more powerful and faster. “Tell me how much you love my dick.“, Anna trying to get accustomed to her dominant side. “YES MISTRESS I LOVE YOUR HUGE GIRLCOCK, PLEASE NEVER STOP FUCKING ME.“, Ella shouting on top of her lungs whilst being dominated. Anna also slapping her ass several times and tightening her grip on her hips whilst increasing the intensity and power of her thrust. Ella completely to form a coherent sentence is simply overtaken by pleasure. She had sex before but never felt like this. Her fantasy becoming real and getting stretched and pounded by a petite girls massive girlcock was just simply the best. She wishes she could become her cocksleeve forever. Anna releasing one hand of her hip, she starts pulling Ella by her ponytail. “Say what a good bitch you are.“ “I'M A GOOD BITCH I'M YOUR BITCH AND I'LL BE FOREVER YOURS MISTRESS.“, Ella fully drowned in her fantasy being blessed by that absolute ferocious fucking of that little girl. Hard, fast and wet slapping sounds filled the room. The sound of Annas balls smacking her flesh, a loud “FLOP FLOP FLOP“ sound filling the room whilst Ella is receiving the pounding of her life and Anna enjoying the absolute amazing experience of sex and dom/sub play. Ella came multiple times during the animalistic fucking but both didn't want to say anything since they're overtaken by pure pleasure. “Oh god I think im cumming.“ “FILL MY WOMB MISTRESS. DUMP YOUR ENTIRE LOAD OF THICK BABYMAKING SEED IN ME.“ Shortly afterwards with one final savage thrust Ella buries her big girlmeat in the tight embracing pussy of Ella and several spurts of thick cum start gushing down her womb. Ella screaming and moaning like she never had whilst receiving the huge cumload. Her eyes starting to roll back and her tongue lolling out she has been made to Annas new cocksleeve. She's been conquered by her. After that load there is no way she can't live without her mistress' cock anymore. Anna slowly pulling her meatstick out accompanied by erotic wet sounds. A short “pop“ after she removed her entire length from her, a little bit of cum starts oozing out of Ellas tight slit. It seemed like Anna had an unimaginable large amount of cum in her massive ballsack stored. 

“Do you think we're done whore?“, Anna now in a way more dominant and demanding tone.“ Let's move to your bedroom.“ “Yes mistress.“ Moving to the bedroom both of them awaits a king sized bed with black bedsheets. Both started undressing and got completely naked. Ella drooling of the sight of the younger girl in front of her. Her small pale body standing facing Ella. Her 23 cm of giant girlmeat pointing in a small diagonal curve upwards asking Ella: “Since you're a good bitch tell me what you want to do or me to do.“, She completely embraced the status of being her dom. “I want you to breed me. Fuck me silly till I pass out. Utterly break me with that amazing bitchbreaker of yours.“ Nothing more has to be said after hearing those words from the tall blode. Ella laying on her back and eagerly waiting for another hardcore pounding. Anna starting to adjust herself to fuck the living shit out of Ella. Positioning herself in missionary position she immediately plunges her entire length in and starts thrusting hard and deep. Ella starting to grunt and moan on top of her lungs. Annas balls smacking against her firm toned bubble butt and her giant girlcock deeply penetrating her cervix again. Again the room filled with loud sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Ellas eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out she's completely filled with joy to be properly bred by her mistress. Her mistress' giant cock penetrating her bitchhole hard and deep made her lose the ability to think straight. She wouldn't have ever thought to become a complete bitch for a girl who's 1,50m tall and ten years younger than her. But she absolutely loved it. Being the younger petite girls cocksleeve made her happy and fullfilled her sexual desires. A tiny bit of saliva running down her mouth the younger girl starts to lift her legs a bit up, playing with those nice tits of Ella and going in for a deep loving kiss. Annas tounge being the completely dominant one while exploring her entire mouth. Kissing as long as possible before they have to breathe since they run out of air. In the meantime Ella wrapped her legs around Annas hips fully accepting to be bred and fucked silly. She also came several times during the fucking but simply continued to move on and was clearly visible for Anna when she felt her dick was tightl “I'm cumming soon. Get ready whore.“ Ella trying to form a sentence but simply impossible. Only a mixture of gibberish words and loud moaning are understandable. “HERE IT COMES.“, announcing her uncoming load. Ella lifting her legs up a bit and penetrating Ella with a last, long fast thrust Anna starts unloading her load in her. “TELL ME WHOSE BITCH YOU ARE.“ “OH YES MISTRESS IM YOUR BITCH.“ “YOU'LL BE MY COCKSLEEVE, YOU'RE FOREVER MINE, YOU'RE GETTING NOTHING ELSE BESIDES THIS COCK.“ Meanwhile Anna is unloading her biggest load yet. Filling her womb up to the brim and creating a small bulge. This time she's sure this will get her pregnant. Several spurts of thick ropes of cum are followed after she pulled her entire length out. Covering the entire upper body of hers in cum. Ella leaning forward and kissing the tip of her cock, absolutely intoxicated by the amazing feeling of the fucking there is nothing else besides the young girls giant meatstick. She can't live without it anymore. Simply impossible. She's been completely conquered by the younger girl and can't imagine a day without getting fucked silly by the small girl. 

“Don't worry I'm on the pill so I won't get pregnant.“, Ella making sure to tell it. Anna feeling greatly relieved as she heard her words. After hours of cuddling together in the bed and watching TV together on the couch till 10PM it is time for Anna to head home. “I'll drive you home.“, but shortly interrupted by Anna saying: “No need to. I only live around 10 minutes away from here. Till the next time my little slut.“, accompanied by a mischievous smile and answered by a joyful “Yes mistress.“ by Ella both of them can't wait till the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> I don't know yet but I might continue the story whenever I feel like it until some kind of inspiration hits me.
> 
> I really can't tell whenever I'll continue it.


End file.
